Nur eine Nacht
by Yuna200
Summary: Nur eine Nacht der Anfang vom Ende für zwei Menschen, den ihre Herzen gehören Zwei Menschen die es ihrer Meinung nach mehr verdient hatten HG/DM


Hallo ihr lieben,

diese Geschichte hab ich für einen besonderen Menschen geschrieben, ich hoffe das sie auch euch gefällt.

So liebe Mia!!!

Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Kurz-Geschichte, du weißt es nicht eigentlich nicht meine Stärke in diese Richtung zu schreiben.

Und da ich ja eigentlich gerade voll die Schreibblockade habe, aber ich habe gestern Nacht ein Hermine/Draco Bild gesehen und hörte gerade can you feel the love tonight von Elton John, da musste ich an Dich denken.

Mich überviel die Idee regelrecht, also Volla hier ist sie.

Ich habe sie mehrmals durchgelesen, durchs Rechtschreibprogramm laufen lassen und mir die größte Mühe gegeben die Zeitfehler zu finden, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen nur wennig Fehler zu Übersehen.

Ich hoffe dir gefällt deine Wichtelstory, ich hatte großen Spass sie nur für dich zu Schreiben

Danke das du eine so tolle Freundin geworden bist, das du dir immer Zeit nimmt für mich und das du den Mist den ich zusammen Texte Betan tust.

Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie eine Wunderschöne Adventszeit

*knuddel*

deine Freundin Yuna(Jessy)

Nur eine Nacht

Leise schlich sie durch die Flure, immer drauf bedacht nicht erwischt zu werden.

Sie weiß das es falsch ist und er weiß es auch und trotzdem trafen sie sich jetzt schon die Dritte Nacht, bis jetzt war nichts passiert.

Bis jetzt hatten sie es immer abgewendet und trotz der Erleichterung der Versuchung wiedersagt zu haben, war es wie ein Drang sie wieder und wieder zu treffen.

Er stand schon in der Tür zu seinen Räumen, würde er heute seinen Partner betrügen er wüsste es nicht, nur eins wusste er, es hatte doch vorteil Schulsprecher zu sein, erwartungsvoll sah er in die Nacht.

Wie ein Engel sah sie aus, er öffnet einladen die Arme und empfing sie, ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie wussten heute gab es kein Zurück.

Leise zog er sie mit in seine Räume und versiegelt die Tür, er führte sie stumm in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Kerzen brannten und über all rote Rosen lagen und in der Mitte sein Bett aus Kirschholz mit grünen Satinüberzug.

Die Tür schloss sich, heute würde es kein zurück geben, nur dieses eine Mal wollten sie einander gehören.

Er streift ihr den Umhang ab und lies ihn auf den Boden gleiten, er Strich sanft ihren nun entblößten Arm entlang bis zu ihrer Schulter, spielte mit den Trägern ihres Kleides.

Sie schloss die Augen, sie würde sich ihm hingeben wie sie sich noch nie jemanden hingegeben hatte, nicht mal ihren Freund den sie hier gerade Betrog.

Sanft liebkosten seine Lippen die ihren, langsam wandern ihrer Hände in seinen Nacken um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, nach Luft rangend lösen sie sich und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Dray ich ....", er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen um ihr einhalt zu gebieten, sanft lächelt er.

"Nicht Mia, nur diese eine Nacht", sagte er sanft und Strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie nickte zaghaft.

"Ich gehöre dir diese eine Nacht", damit nahm sie seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag und vergessen waren ihrer Partner.

Er löste ihre Spange aus dem Haar das ihr in Wellen über den Rücken fiel.

"Du bist so schön", nuschelte er an ihren Hals, den er mit sanften Küssen liebkoste, sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite um ihm mehr Spielfläche zu geben.

Langsam küsste er sich hoch zu ihren Ohr, sanft hauchte er ihr in dieses, um dann sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, was sie mit einem Aufkeuche quittierte.

Während er sich an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machte, streifte er ihr die Träger ihres Kleides die Schultern hinab, leise viel der Stoff zu Boden.

Er dirigierte sie während eines langen sanften Kusses Richtung Bett, auf das sie sich bereitwillig legte.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm, sie spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares und sah ihn an als würde ihr etwas nicht passen.

"Also ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich wäre dafür das du das Hemd und die Hose nicht mit ins Bett nimmst", meint sie schmunzelnd, überrascht kam er ihrer Bitte nach.

Langsam knöpft er sich sein Hemd auf, er bewegte sich so das sie jede Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte, langsam ließ er sein Hemd von den Schultern gleiten, nur um sich dann in Zeitlupe seiner Hose zu widmen, langsam lies er auch diese zu Boden gleiten und trat auf sie zu.

"Besser?",hauchte er und sah zu ihr, sie streckte die Hände sehnsüchtig nach ihm aus.

Er krabbelte langsam zu ihr hoch,Strich ihr kurz über die Wange, nur um sich dann wieder dem Rest ihres Körpers zu widmen.

Sachte streichelte er über ihren Hals, das Schlüsselbein entlang runter zum Bauchnabel, federleicht lässt er seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und er sah es mit wohlgefallen das sie Gänsehaut bekam und zufrieden schnurrte.

Er fuhr intensiver ihre Beine entlang, hoch zu ihrem Bauch, zu ihrem Hals doch lies er ihren Busen und ihren Intimbereich aus, unruhig versucht sie sich seinen Händen entgegen zu drücken, doch er hat kein Erbarmen und spielte noch eine Zeitlang diese Spiel, nur um zu genießen wie schön sie dabei aussah.

Nach dem er sie lang genug so betrachtet hatte und das Bild für immer gefesstigt war, tat er ihr den gefallen und Strich erst sanft dann bestimmter über ihren Busen.

Wohlig keucht sie auf und drückt sich ihm entgegen, mit verklärtem Blick beobachtet sie sein tun, wie er ihren BH-Verschluss vorne Öffnete.

Bedächtig legte er jeden ihrer kleine wohlgeformten Brüste frei um sie dann endlich zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.

Zufrieden keuchend lag sie da und genoss, diese eine Nacht.

Er nahm ihre Lippen in Beschlag und küsste sie erst sanft, und legte dann immer mehr Verlangen und Begeheren mit in den Kuss.

Seine Lippen wandern ihren Hals entlang zu ihren Brüsten, um sie dort zu Küssen und zu Liebkosen, während sie so auf seine Lippen konzentriert war, merkt sie erst als er seine Hand in ihren Slip schob, das seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gegangen waren.

Ein heiße feuchte Spur küsst er bis zu Bund ihres Slips, von dem er sie nun langsam befreite, sie lag mit einem Erwartungsvollen Blick und leicht geöffneten Beinen vor ihm.

Sie sah aus wie eine Engel, der die Sünde Pur war, über den Gedanken lächelnd, teilte er mit seiner Hand ihrer Schamlippen und Strich bedächtig langsam darüber, ein wolliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper.

Er beugte sich wieder runter und küsste dort wo er eben aufhören musste weiter runter nur um wieder ihre Schamlippen zu teilen, spielerisch ließ er seine Zunge über ihre Perle kreisen und genoss jedes Stöhne das sie ihm Schenkte als dank.

Spielerisch stieß er seine Zunge tief in sie mit dem Ergebnis das sie ihr Becken noch höher drückte, um ja jeden Zentimeter in sie aufzunehmen.

Leise lächend ließ er von ihr ab und krabbelt wieder zu ihr hoch um sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln, der damit endet das er nun Unten lag und das sie nun auf Erkundungstour gehen durfte.

Sie arbeitete sich Kuss für Kuss nach unten vor und befreite ihn von seiner Boxershort, doch kaum war sie mit ihem Mund dort angekommen wo sie hin wollte zog er sie wieder hoch und küsste sie vernichtend, sie schob ihr Becken provokant nach links und rechts.

Nach Luft rangend stöhnte er ihr ein "Ich will dich" ins Ohr, sie lächelt vielsagend und schob langsam ihr Becken zurück, sie spürte die Spitze seiner Eichel an ihrem Eingang und schob sie quälend langsam weiter, als er fast in ihr war ließ sie ihn wieder aus sie gleiten, das Spiel wieder holte sie einige Male.

Er stöhnte auf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, sie lachte auf und ließ sich ganz auf ihn sinken.

Langsam bewegt sich sich auf ihm, spürte und genoss jeden einzeln Bewegung, das hier sollte nicht zu schnell vor bei sein sie wollte es in vollen Zügen genießen.

Sie setzt sich gerade auf um ihn besser in sich zu spüren, mit sanfter Gewallt massierte er ihre Brüste, seine Hände wandernden langsam runter, um auf ihrer Hüfte zu erliegen.

Dort unterstützte er jede ihrer Bewegungen die nun schneller und unkontrollierter wurden, immer lauter stöhnt sie was ihn zu mehr Antrieb.

"Schneller", verlangte sie und sah ihm in die lustverschleierten Augen, diesem Wunsch kam er sofort nach bei jedem weiteren Stoß verließen sie den Himmel und begaben sich in die Süßeste Hölle auf Erden.

Immer laut Schrieen sie, trieben sich damit weiter zu ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt den sie laut Schreiend erreichten, ein Welle von tausenden Blitzen zogen durch ihre Körper, immer langsamer bewegten sie sich bis der letzte Rest ihres Höhepunktes vollig augekostet war.

Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine starke Brust, seine Arme umfingen sie und er zog sie so nah wie möglich an sich ran, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes lagen sie unter einer Decke und waren gereinigt.

Noch immer nach Luftrankend küssten sie sich kurz und sanft, er Strich erschöpft über ihre Rücken und sie verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seine starke Brust.

Zufrieden schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein, eng aneinander gekuschelt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war gerade 6 Uhr Morgens, doch es war Zeit sich zu trennen, er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihr Schlüsselbein, verschlafen sah sie ihm dabei zu.

"Morgen mein Engel, unser Nacht ist vorbei", sagte er sanft und küsste sie.

"Morgen Drache, ja ich weiß sie war viel zu schnell rum", sagte sie traurig.

"Wir wussten das der Morgen kommt und damit auch unser Ende", er zog sie wieder eng an sich.

"Ja leider", sie kuschelte sich an ihn,ein letztes mal kostest sie die Umarmung, seine Nähe voll aus bevor sie sich trennten.

Sie zogen sich Still schweigend an und richteten sich für den Tag her.

Lächelnd stand er im Rahmen und beobachtet die einzige Frau die er je begehrte hatte, wie sie sich für den Tag richtet.

"Nun komm die Zeit drängt", machte er sie aufmerksam.

"In nicht mal drei Stunden sehen wir uns wieder", sie sah zu ihm und er lächelte traurig.

"Ja aus der Entfernung werden wir uns immer sehen können.", er küsste sie ein letztes Mal.

"Danke für diese Nacht sie war wichtig für mich und unbeschreiblich", sagte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf.

"Auch ich möchte mich Bedanken, den auch für mich war sie Unbeschreiblich und wichtig. Jetzt kann ich mich endlich ganz auf Harry einlassen wie er es verdient hat", erklärte er ihr leise.

"Und ich werde die Frau sein die Ron an seiner Seite braucht", damit verließ sie seine Räume in der Frühe und lief zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer, in das sie ungesehen verschwand.

Drei Stunden später

Ron und Draco standen sich in der Halle vor dem Altar gegenüber, beide sahen erwartungsvoll zu der großen Tür, wo gleich ihrer Verlobten hinein geführt wurden.

"Und bereit für das Eheleben", Ron sah fragend zu ihm.

"Ja das Leben kann kommen ich bin bereit und du?", er sah zu ihm und dieser nickte Siegesgewiss, zum antworten kam er nicht mehr den die Tür ging auf, die Musik spielte auf und die Verlobten wurden herrein geführt.

Hermine wurde von Bill zum Altar geführt und Harry wurde von Arhtur geführt, Bill legte Hermines Hand in die von Ron und nickte ihm zu.

Arhtur übergab Harry an Draco, mit den Worten er soll gut auf ihn aufpassen.

Die Trauung wurde vollzogen und Hermien wie auch Draco konnten jetzt aus tiefsten Herzen Ja sagen, immer würde der andere einen Wichtigen Platz in Herzen haben, doch nun waren ihre Herzen bereit auch die zu lieben die es Verdient hatten.

10 Jahre später

Noch heute Treffen sich Hermine und Draco ein mal im Jahr genau 1 Tag vor ihrem Hochzeitstag, sie gehen Essen oder ins Theater wie gute Freunde, sie beide wissen was der Tag für eine Bedeutung für sie beide hat, doch sie haben seit dem Tag vor 10 Jahren nie wieder ein Wort über ihre einzige Nacht verloren.

Hermine war die gute Eherfrau die sie für Ron sein wollte und schenkte ihm zwei wundervolle Kinder die ihr Glück damit perfekt machten.

Und Draco, er liebte Harry wie er es verdient hatte, gab ihm den Halt und die Liebe die er als Kind nie erfahren durfte und schenkte ihm wohl das schönste auf Erden ein gemeinsames Kind, egal das er dafür seine Figur aufgeben hat und wie oft er diesen Ekligen Trank zu sich genommen hat, am Ende machte er ihn Glücklich als er ihm 9 Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit ein gesundes Mädchen Namens Delilah Lilly Malfoy-Potter schenkt.

Lasst mir doch eure Meinung da

wie ihr meinen ersten Versuch findet

Lg Yuna


End file.
